


Soulmates

by rosetintmyworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: The boys meet around the Nemeton for important events in their lives





	

Derek’s mother always told him that he’d know when he found his soulmate. She said it would be an instantaneous spark.

She said that everything would be easy like butter. Easy like breathing. 

Derek thought she didn’t know what she was talking about. 

 

He’d first met Stiles when the boy was 8. He was a small kid, melancholy and hyper.

He had been on the Hale territory, sitting with his back against a tree stump, his fist balled up by his side and tears falling down his face. 

Derek thought maybe he was lost. That was the only reason someone ever wandered onto the preserve. 

That or they were up to no good. 

But not this kid, he was just crying. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Derek whispered to the crying kid and he looked up, his face belligerent even if it was full of tears. 

Derek wasn’t supposed to be here either, but he was twelve years old, that was more than old enough to roam the preserve by himself. 

“Neither are you.” He spat out and Derek raised an eyebrow. 

“I own this land. You’re trespassing, I’ll call the police.” Derek said, crossing his arms stubbornly and the boy scoffed. 

“My dad is the police.” He taunted and Derek clenched his teeth. 

What was he supposed to say to that.

“Don’t call him though, I’m kind of hiding from him.” The kid confessed and Derek stepped closer. 

Derek couldn’t imagine hiding from his parents. 

His wolf wouldn’t let him.

“Why?” Derek asked, sitting next to the kid. He tucked his knees to his chest and looked up at Derek. Derek was a broad boy, with bunny teeth and piercing hazel eyes. This kid was the exact opposite with his pale skin, small frame and moles/ 

“Because I don’t want to talk to him. Not that he’d notice I’m gone.” He bit out and Derek sighed. 

“I’m sure that’s not true..” Derek fumbled for a name, had the boy even told hima name?

“Stiles. My name is Stiles.” The kid introduced, sticking his hand out into Derek. 

“Derek.” Derek answered before contemplating the kid some more. 

“What kind of name is Stiles?” He asked. 

“It’s mine. That’s what kind.” The Kid sniffed and Derek laughed.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Stiles grunted, pushing Derek’s arm and he felt the electricity flow through him.

“I’m sorry. You can’t tell anyone. My mom said I wasn’t supposed to let people see that.” Stiles began apologizing and Derek waved it away. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” Derek began and the kid held his pinky out, waiting for Derek to link his with it. 

“Fine.” Derek promised with an eyeroll before hooking their fingers.    
“If you’re so worried about your dad finding you, I could call your mom.” Derek offered gently. It was getting dark and his parents would kill him if he didn’t get home soon. But he couldn’t just leave the boy out in the preserve by himself. 

No telling what was out here, and what could happen to a poor defenseless kid like him. 

Derek was the adult here. 

“You can’t, She’s dead.” Stiles cried, a new wave of tears flowing down his face. He still sounded angry, bitter even. 

Derek was mortified. 

This was not at all his intention. 

He did have a magnificent talent of sticking his foot in his mouth. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized and the kid shrugged him off. 

“We should call your dad then, tell him where you are. I’m sure he’s worried sick. You can even come to my house with me.” He offered and Stiles looked up at him as if he was suspicious. 

“You’re not going to beat me up for crying are you? Boys aren’t supposed to cry.” Stiles spoke and Derek shook his head. 

“I would cry too, if I were you.” He assured the small boy before clenching his teeth. 

Maybe if his teeth were shut he wouldn’t find a way to stick his foot in his mouth.

Surely it wouldn’t fit.

“I mean, come on, Let’s go.” He said gruffly, leading the sniffling boy back to his home. 

Derek could hear their heartbeats as he made his way up to the front door of his home. His family was all on the other side. His mother, his father, his sisters Cora and Laura, His uncle peter, Peter’s wife and peter’s twins Jackson and Malia. 

“Derek, you had better not been in the preserve again.” Derek’s mother chastised before he could open the door. He opened the door, prepared to give her his puppy dog eyes until she stopped yelling at him. It worked like a charm, softening the alpha, but he had no idea how long that would last. 

“Who’s that?” Malia asked, her nose wrinkled up and the eight year old boy shrunk into Derek’s back. 

“Derek, what happened to your arm sweetie?” His mother inquired, squatting down to his height to inspect the sore spot from where Stiles had zapped him. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” He gruffed as the kid held on tighter. 

“Alan!” His mother called and the emissary came jogging down the stairs. Derek hated the guy, he was always talking in riddles and his office always made his nose hurt. 

“Were you in the preserve again? Stiles Stilinski?” Deaton asked the small boy and Stiles’ face wrinkled up. 

“Who wants to know?” Stiles quipped back and Deaton just laughed. 

“Who’s Stiles?” Talia butted in and Derek turned to face her. 

“He’s my friend.” Derek answered fearfully.

It wasn’t really a lie, just an act of omission.

“Friend?” Her eyebrow quirked up and Derek looked away. 

“Looks like it isn’t clearing up.” The emissary spoke, prodding at the sore spot and Derek jerked away from him. 

“We should get Mr. Stilinski home, I’m sure his father is looking for him. A little spark like him out in the preserve is quite dangerous.” Deaton proclaimed and Derek felt his eyebrows fall. 

He didn’t know why, but he was kind of sad that Stiles had to leave. 

“You were very brave to save him Derek, just next time, how about we don’t lie to me?” His mother scolded and he looked down, Stiles forgotten in favor of the list of chores he got for lying to his mother. 

\---

Stiles walked through the preserve expertly. 

He knew the lay of the land like the back of his hands. 

He’d been back to the Hale house at least once a day after that meeting with Derek. 

Derek that idiot. He loved Derek more than words could explain, Derek was his first friend, his best friend aside from Scott, but he made him want to throttle him sometimes. Derek was an asshole at his best, and downright surly at his worst. 

Stiles had been training since he was eight to be the emissary for the Hale pack once he was of age. As of now, Stiles was a thirteen year old boy who was on the cusp of being… a nerdy teen, who was he kidding himself.

Derek was fifteen now, and everything Stiles ever hoped to be. He was tall, handsome, and all the girls swooned over him. 

Derek rarely had time for him now that he was on Varsity. 

It wasn’t fair. 

Stiles took a deep breath to calm the electricity crackling just underneath his fingertips. 

He couldn’t approach the Nemeton like this, last time he did he didn’t have eyebrows for a month and Derek laughed at him for two. 

“Get out of here!” He heard Derek yell and Stiles paused.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered, approaching the werewolf against better judgement. 

“I said get out of here! Leave me alone!” Derek roared, turning on the boy. He was in half-shift. 

“Derek, what’s wrong?” Stiles asked, gripping at his bicep and Derek pushed him over. 

“You’re what’s wrong! Everything about you is so infuriating! I just want to be normal! But you- fuck!” Derek dropped down and Stiles scrambled back, his hand grasping the tree stump where they met so long ago. 

“I’m sorry. Whatever I did.” Stiles whispered and Derek looked at him, his eyes blazing blue. 

“Derek- what did you do?” Stiles crawled toward him, his hands on Derek’s face. 

Stiles could feel the energy as it flowed through his fingers. Derek just closed his eyes. 

“I’m such a loser. I thought she- She didn’t love me.” Derek whimpered and Stiles wrapped his arms around the crying boy. Derek wrapped his fingers around Stiles forearms and Stiles flinched as he felt the pinch of claws. 

“You need to calm down Derek. We can fix this, just calm down.” Stiles spoke, his voice measured. 

“No! You don’t understand! You’ll never understand because you’re a loser. I can’t be like that! I can’t let that happen to me. She was supposed to fix me, she was supposed to make me normal. But I can’t be and it’s your fault!”

“I’m not the reason you’re a freak, let me go Derek! You’re hurting me!” Stiles struggled against his hold and Derek forced him back into the tree stump.

“Derek, I’m warning you! Let me go.” Stiles cried out. 

“No! It’s all your fault I’m this way! I hate you!” He roared in Stiles face and Stiles felt the electricity leave his fingertips before he realized it.

Derek yelped, letting him go and Stiles climbed on top of the tree stump. 

“Don’t do that! Don’t do that to me!” Stiles yelled and Derek just wrapped his arms around his knees. 

“I just wanted to help you Derek. You don’t have to be a dick. What happened?” Stiles bit out after a minute of silence. 

“She- I killed her. I killed Ms. Kate.” Derek whimpered and Stiles slumped over. 

“Your math tutor? Why?”

“She tried to- and I didn’t mean to. She told me I should want this, but I didn’t.” Derek whimpered.

Stiles just sat on the tree stump, stunned into silence. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll fix it, I promise.” Stiles whispered.

\---

Derek paced, knowing he would find Stiles at the tree stump. 

They always came here after big moments in their lives, and this was the biggest so far. 

Stiles had graduated high school.

He was finally free from his connection with the town, and he’d turned eighteen so his Emissary training was up. 

He didn’t have to stick around. 

“Derek?” Derek looked up, shocked he hadn’t felt Stiles’ presence.

“It’s a cloaking charm. I wanted to disappear for a while.” Stiles whispered, waving his arm and suddenly Derek could smell the boy again, could hear his heart beating. He breathed in hungrily. 

“It’s official.” Derek spoke awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“I’m a graduate of Beacon Hills High.” Stiles was drawing little symbols on the tree stump that he was sitting on. 

“Have you decided… you never told me where you were going.” Derek stated and Stiles just shrugged, focusing on the rings of the tree. 

Derek hadn’t gone far when he graduated, attended Beacon Hills State for two semesters then dropped out. 

He had a hard time adjusting after the Kate Fiasco, unfortunately there were no psychologists who were in the know, and no one knew that Kate Argent was mauled by a fifteen year old werewolf, and not a mountain lion.

He now was working conditionally with Stiles’ dad, getting a degree online, he’d be eligible to apply for the academy when he turned twenty one.

“I don’t- maybe I shouldn’t go to college.” Stiles’ voice was barely audible. 

“That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard. You were salutatorian. You have the second highest GPA in the whole school. What are you going to do if you don’t go to college?” Derek exploded. 

“I could stay here- with you.” 

“No. No you can’t.” Derek argued and Stiles’ face turned red. 

“You’re right Derek. You’re fucking right. Why would I stay here? There is nothing here for me in Beacon Hills. I thought- It doesn’t matter. I’ll leave then. I’ll leave and i’ll never come back because it’s obvious that I-”

Stiles was cut off as Derek crushed his lips to Stiles’.

Stiles clawed at Derek,  his arm gripping Derek’s bicep before pushing him away.

“What did you do that for?” Stiles was enraged. 

“I thou- I don’t know.” Derek gave up and Stiles pushed him again. 

“No! No you don’t get to just tell me you don’t want me and then kiss me. Don’t do that.” Stiles admonished and Derek wiped his hands over his face. 

“I never said I didn’t want you.” Derek barked. 

“Oh yeah? You just said I couldn’t stay here with you. I don’t understand.” 

“I’m not going to be the thing that holds you back Stiles. You’re worth so much- I can’t do that to my mate.” Derek growled and Stiles took a step forward. 

“Mate?” Stiles whispered. 

“I didn’t want to tell you like this. I wanted you to go, live life. I don’t want to trap you.” Derek spoke.

“You are my life, asshole. All this time- all this time I thought that I would be your emissary and that’s it. I thought you didn’t love me back, and it was okay because I’d stay in your life and you wanted me to leave without knowing?” Stiles breathed and Derek leaned his head against Stiles. 

“You infuriate me.” Stiles spoke. 

“You chose me.” Derek whispered.

“What?”   
“You marked me as yours before I even knew what that meant.” Derek pointed at the sore spot that never fully healed. 

“Mate marks? Jesus, Deaton told me about them, but I didn’t know they still existed.” Stiles spoke in wonder before punching Derek in it. 

“You’re still an asshole.” Stiles said and Derek pushed Stiles away. 

\---

Stiles took a deep breath, he could hear Derek running through the trees. 

It was almost time. 

They’d been dating for four years now, and Stiles had graduated from Berkeley. 

He had a degree in Psychology because there was a need for someone in the know and a minor in latin, which seemed useless to everyone who didn’t know. 

Derek was quickly rising through the ranks and apparently really liked working in the force. 

They were happy.

Which was why Stiles was at the nemeton. 

They’d come here for every big thing in their life, and this was about the biggest. 

Stiles was going to propose. 

Derek broke into the clearing and Stiles clasped his arms behind his back. 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be getting drunk? You just finished university.” Derek asked and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Not really my scene, you know that.” He fidgeted his fingers and Derek raised his eyebrows. 

“What’s going on Stiles?” Derek approached him and Stiles took a deep breath, dropping down on one knee.

“Oh no you don’t.” Derek pulled him back up. 

“What? Why?” Stiles barked and Derek dropped down on one knee. 

“I swear to God Derek. If you propose to me right now I’m going to punch you in the nuts!” Stiles threatened. 

“Why?” Derek asked. 

“You’re not stealing my thunder asshole.” Stiles berated. 

“I was going to propose to you at the party, the party I threw in your honor, You’re the one stealing my thunder by running out. Now shut up and let me propose to you.” Derek argued and Stiles pulled him up. 

“You’re infuriating.” Derek growled playfully. 

“And you’re an asshole.” Stiles nipped at his lips. 

“Will you marry me?” Stiles interjected before Derek could. 

“You’re dead. And yes.” Derek tacked on as he chased Stiles through the preserve. 

 

Derek’s mom was rarely wrong about anything, but she was wrong about Derek’s soulmate. Stiles and him were more like a fire than a spark.

They would never be easy, they just weren’t built that way.

They rubbed each other raw like ill-fitting gears but somehow it worked. 


End file.
